You are the only One
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch (GS). Kisah cinta beda usia antara guru dan murid.
1. My First Love

**You are the only One**

Genre: romance, drama, family

Pairing: Yunjae (genderswitch)

Rating: M

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran.

Summary:

Lagi-lagi kisah cinta beda usia antara guru dan murid.

 **Chapter 1**

 **My First Love**

 _"Bu Guru, jadilah kekasihku!"_

 _"Ckckck... Lihatlah dirimu! Memangnya kau siapa, berani memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"_

 _"Aku Jung Yunho!"_

 _"Kau lucu sekali, Yunho. Aku juga tahu itu."_

 _"Lalu mengapa Bu Guru bertanya?"_

 _"Maksudku, kau sekarang hanyalah salah satu dari muridku, sedangkan aku adalah gurumu. Selain keberanian, memangnya apa yang kau punya? Kau bahkan bukan juara kelas, apalagi juara umum di sekolah."_

 _"..."_

 _"Begini saja, kau datanglah lagi kepadaku jika kau sudah menjadi seseorang, seseorang yang sudah bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri."_

 _"..."_

 _"Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah lulus ujian dengan hasil yang baik. Ujian tinggal tiga bulan lagi. Belajarlah yang tekun dan serius! Mana mau aku punya kekasih yang pemalas dan tidak serius."_

.

.

.

"Aaah, akhirnya aku pulang juga ke rumah. Tidak ada tempat seindah rumah." Yunho melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Yunho, jangan melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur! Kau seperti anak kecil saja." Ny. Jung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putra sulungnya itu.

"Aku sangat merindukan rumah ini, terutama kamarku." Yunho turun dari atas tempat tidur dan memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya. "Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Bukankah kau yang meminta agar kami tidak mengubah apa pun selama kau pergi?" Ny. Jung mengingatkan putranya.

Setelah sepenuhnya yakin bahwa tidak ada yang berubah dengan kamarnya, Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia merasa lelah karena baru pulang dari Jepang setelah menamatkan pendidikan sarjananya.

Yunho menerawang jauh. Ia mengenang kembali masa lalunya. Bagaimana kabar teman-teman sekolahnya? Ia tidak sempat berpamitan kepada mereka, bahkan tidak sempat memberi tahu teman-temannya bahwa ia mempunyai rencana untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Keputusannya untuk studi di luar negeri sangat mendadak. Selesai ujian akhir ia langsung bertolak ke Jepang untuk mengurus pendaftaran untuk mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi di Jepang. Semua itu ia lakukan hanya demi seseorang, yaitu Ibu Guru Kim Jaejoong.

 _Bagaimana kabar Ibu Guru Kim? Apa ia sudah menikah? Apa ia sudah melupakanku? Apakah ia masih menungguku?_

Selama empat tahun berada di negeri orang, tak pernah sedikit pun Yunho melupakan guru kesayangannya itu. Ia sangat mengagumi guru Fisika yang juga merangkap sebagai wali kelasnya itu. Selain cantik, wali kelasnya itu juga sangat perhatian kepadanya, lebih tepatnya kepada setiap muridnya.

Yunho merasa senang karena pertama kalinya ada guru yang sangat perhatian kepadanya. Ia bukanlah siswa yang menonjol di sekolah. Ia tidak terlihat cemerlang, juga tidak bodoh, sehingga kadang-kadang siswa sepertinya tidak diingat oleh guru.

 _"Sebenarnya kau ini sangat pintar, Yunho. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau tidak mengeluarkan kemampuanmu sepenuhnya."_ Yunho tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya di SMA ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat pintar.

Yunho memang tidak ingin menjadi siswa yang terlalu menonjol. Ia tinggi, tampan, juga anak orang kaya. Ia takut tidak mempunyai teman jika ia juga menonjol dalam hal lain. Ia menjaga dirinya tetap _low profile_ di sekolah.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari Jepang, tidak perlu menunggu lama, Yunho langsung bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Ialah yang kelak akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Ia langsung mengisi posisi manajer di sana. _Jika Bu Guru tahu bagaimana posisiku sekarang, ia pasti merasa sangat bangga._

Yunho sudah sangat merindukan ibu guru tersayangnya. Namun, ia merasa belum siap untuk pergi menemui gurunya itu di sekolahnya. _Bagaimana jika Bu Guru sudah tidak mengajar di sana? Bagaimana jika ia sudah menikah dan lupa kepadaku?_ Ah, semua pikiran itu bisa membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Setelah dua bulan di Korea, barulah Yunho mempunyai keberanian untuk mengunjungi sekolahnya. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia mengendarai mobil mewahnya, mengenakan jas mahal, dan sepatu kulit asli bermerk. Ia terlihat seperti seorang eksekutif muda.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran parkir sekolah. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri guru piket yang sedang bertugas. Seketika para siswa yang sedang beristirahat semua melihat ke arahnya. Mereka berbisik-bisik, mempertanyakan siapa gerangan pria gagah yang datang ke sekolah mereka.

Yunho mengenali guru piket tersebut. Pria itu adalah guru Bahasa Inggris yang sangat galak. Gurunya itu tidak banyak berubah setelah empat tahun. "Selamat siang, Pak! Apakah Bu Guru Kim Jaejoong masih mengajar di sini?"

Guru itu memicingkan matanya, menatap Yunho dengan penuh curiga. "Siapa Anda? Ada perlu apa dengan kepala sekolah?"

Kepala sekolah? Yunho cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Apa benar Ibu Guru Kim Jaejoongnya itu menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah sekarang? "Saya adalah Jung Yunho. Saya ada urusan pribadi dengan beliau."

Guru piket itu terus menatap Yunho. Ia merasa bahwa sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia kemudian mengantarkan Yunho ke kantor kepala sekolah. Letak kantor kepala sekolah tidak berubah, masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Ia mengetuk kantor kepala sekolah. "Selamat siang, Bu! Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan ibu."

"Siapa?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Namanya Jung Yunho. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki urusan pribadi dengan ibu."

Kepala sekolah mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. "Baiklah, persilakan ia masuk!"

Jantung Yunho berdetak tak karuan saat menatap kepala sekolah. Wanita itu masih terlihat sangat cantik seperti dulu.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia benar-benar terpesona. "Bu Guru, aku Yunho. Apakah ibu masih mengingatku?"

Kepala sekolah menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Yunho?"

"Ya, aku Jung Yunho. Empat tahun lalu ibu adalah wali kelasku." Yunho mencoba mengingatkan gurunya itu.

Tentu saja Jaejoong mengingatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan anak yang sangat unik itu, anak yang selalu mencoba menarik perhatiannya? Ia merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan muridnya itu lagi. Namun, ia menyembunyikan antusiasmenya itu. "Ya, aku ingat. Bagaimana kabarmu, Yunho?" Ia mencoba untuk terlihat tenang dan menjaga wibawanya sebagai kepala sekolah.

Yunho merasa sangat bahagia. Guru kesayangannya itu sama sekali tidak melupakannya. Senyumnya terkembang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Bagaimana dengan ibu? Apakah ibu baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, aku menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah."

Yunho merasa bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengan gurunya itu. Ia terlihat sangat kikuk.

"Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari?" lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho menjadi semakin salah tingkah. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu. Aku merindukanmu."

Jaejoong tertegun. Apa maksud anak didiknya itu?

"Apa ibu masih ingat hal yang ibu katakan kepadaku empat tahun lalu? Ibu menyuruhku datang ke hadapan ibu jika aku sudah menjadi seseorang. Aku sudah lulus kuliah dan kini aku sudah bekerja." Yunho mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya.

Jaejoong tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan menganggap perkataannya dengan serius.

"Ibu masih menungguku, bukan? Jadi, ibu mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Yunho dengan gugup.

Raut wajah Jaejoong memucat. "Maaf, Yunho. Aku tak mengira bahwa kau akan menanggapinya dengan serius. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu belajar dengan giat saat itu."

Yunho merasakan firasat yang kurang baik dari perkataan Jaejoong. "Apa maksud ibu? Jadi, ibu tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku?" Hatinya terasa sakit.

Jaejoong bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya kepada Yunho. "Aku merasa senang karena salah satu muridku datang untuk mengunjungiku. Akan tetapi, bukan seperti ini, Yunho."

Yunho merasakan sesak di dadanya. "Jadi, ibu sama sekali tidak menungguku? Ah, bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku sadar diri. Di matamu aku hanyalah anak didikmu, tidak lebih."

"Bukan seperti itu, Yunho." Jaejoong semakin bingung untuk menghadapi Yunho.

Yunho memaksakan senyumannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku mengerti." Ia berusaha tegar. "Jadi, apa ibu sudah menikah?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Ya, aku sudah menikah."

Sirna sudah harapan Yunho. Ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan Jaejoong untuk dijadikan kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar merasa hancur. "Ah, ternyata begitu."

"Maafkan aku, Yunho." Jaejoong merasa bersalah kepada muridnya itu.

Yunho harus tegar. Ia harus kuat menghadapi kenyataan pahit. "Tidak apa-apa, Bu." Ia tertawa kaku. "Sepertinya jam istirahat akan segera berakhir. Aku mohon diri. Selamat siang, Bu!"

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak kepada muridnya itu. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan, ternyata muridnya itu benar-benar menaruh hati kepadanya.

Jaejoong adalah guru tercantik di tempatnya mengajar. Ia dikagumi oleh para siswa karena sikapnya yang perhatian. Ia sangat tegas di luar, tetapi lembut dan perhatian di dalam. Ia adalah guru favorit. Belajar fisika menjadi lebih menyenangkan dengannya.

Salah satu penggemar berat Jaejoong adalah siswa bernama Jung Yunho. Anak itu tidak menonjol di kelas. Ia tidak terlihat terlalu aktif. Meskipun begitu, ia tidaklah bodoh, bahkan anak itu sangat cerdas.

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa muridnya yang bernama Yunho itu menyembunyikan potensinya. _"Yunho, aku yakin bahwa kau bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Mengapa kau salah menghitung di akhir?"_

 _"Maaf, Bu. Aku memang sangat ceroboh. Hehehe."_

Tidak semua guru bisa melihat potensi yang dimiliki Yunho. Guru-guru lain mengira bahwa anak itu hanyalah siswa yang biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Sampai SMP, Yunho selalu menjadi pusat perhatian karena ia kaya, tampan, tinggi, dan sangat pintar. Ia menjadi murid kesayangan para guru. Hal itu membuat siswa-siswa lain merasa minder untuk bergaul dengannya. Ia merasa kesepian. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan bahwa ia tidak ingin terlalu menonjol saat SMA.

.

.

.

Keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah, Yunho berjalan dengan lunglai. Ia merasa tidak bertenaga. Ia merasa sangat patah hati. Ibu Guru Jaejoong adalah cinta pertamanya dan ia selalu mencintai wanita yang tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya itu selama lima tahun.

"Hey, kau Yunho, bukan?" Seorang pemuda menepuk pundak Yunho, membuat Yunho terhenyak.

Yunho menatap orang yang menyapanya itu. Ia masih terkejut.

"Apa kau masih ingat aku? Aku Junsu, teman sekelasmu di kelas tiga." Pemuda itu terlihat ceria.

"Ah, tentu saja aku ingat. Junsu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yunho melihat berkas-berkas yang dibawa oleh Junsu. "Apa kau menjadi guru di sini?"

Junsu tersenyum kikuk. "Aku masih magang di sini."

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi? Mengapa kau justru menjadi guru?" tanya Yunho. Rasa sedihnya sedikit terobati karena ia bertemu teman lamanya.

"Ceritanya panjang. Akan kuceritakan lain kali. Aku harus mengajar sekarang." Setelah bertukar nomor telepon, Junsu berlari menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Yunho berusaha untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya itu. Ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya dengan bahagia. Namun, melupakan cinta pertama tidaklah mudah. "Ah, mungkin aku harus mendekati gadis lain." Di kantornya ada beberapa gadis cantik. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan teman sekantor. Hal itu akan mengganggu pekerjaan kami."

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau sekarang menjadi pendiam? Apa tinggal di Jepang membuatmu seperti ini? Apa kau tidak punya teman di sana?" komentar Ny. Jung. Anak sulungnya yang ia kenal sangat suka berbicara.

Yunho menyadari bahwa setelah bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ia kehilangan semangatnya. "Aku hanya sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi di sini."

"Ini kan rumahmu, keluargamu," timpal Ny. Jung. "Mengapa harus menyesuaikan diri lagi?"

Yunho tersenyum kikuk. "Aku sangat merindukan kalian saat di sana, terutama ibu. Aku sangat merindukan masakan ibu." Ia memeluk ibunya erat.

"Gombal! Seharusnya kau gunakan rayuanmu untuk seorang gadis, bukan untuk ibumu." Ny. Jung menyadari bahwa putranya itu masih saja kekanak-kanakan dan manja.

"Tidak, aku hanya mencintai ibu, tak ada yang lain." Yunho masih merasakan patah hati. Sebenarnya ia masih belum siap untuk mencari cinta yang baru. Ia masih takut untuk merasakan kekecewaan lagi.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil!" Ny. Jung menceramahi putranya. "Mana ada wanita yang mau menjadi kekasih pria manja sepertimu."

Ucapan ibunya membuat Yunho berpikir. Mungkin memang benar yang dikatakan ibunya. Ibu Guru Kim mana mau mempunyai kekasih sepertinya yang masih kekanakan. Wanita dewasa itu pasti menginginkan pria yang dewasa juga. Ah, semuanya sudah terlambat. Wanita itu sudah menikah. Ia sudah tak mempunyai kesempatan.

"Sekarang hari Minggu, sebaiknya kau pergi ke luar, berkeliling Seoul, atau mungkin bertemu dengan teman-teman lamamu," saran Ny. Jung. Ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat putranya itu hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah pada hari libur. Ini tidak seperti Yunhonya yang aktif. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan anaknya itu.

Benar juga, Yunho merasa bosan hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Ia hanya terus mengingat Jaejoong jika ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia teringat akan teman lamanya, Junsu. Ia pun menghubungi Junsu dan mengajak temannya itu untuk bertemu.

.

.

.

Sudah lama Yunho meninggalkan Korea. Beberapa tempat di Seoul mengalami perubahan. Ia sempat salah jalan, sehingga ia terlambat untuk bertemu dengan Junsu di sebuah restoran siap saji.

"Yunho, kau ke mana saja? Mengapa kau baru datang? Dahulu kau sangat tepat waktu," ujar Junsu.

"Maaf, aku tadi tersesat." Yunho merasa malu. Ia duduk di hadapan Junsu.

Junsu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Dasar!" Ia menyodorkan buku menu kepada Yunho. "Pesanlah apa pun yang kau mau! Hari ini gratis."

"Gratis? Apa kau akan mentraktirku?" Yunho terlihat antusias. Ia membuka-buka halaman buku menu.

"Bukan aku yang akan mentraktirmu. Tempat ini milik teman kita, Changmin. Kau masih mengingatnya, bukan?" ujar Junsu.

"Changmin? Tentu saja aku ingat. Siapa yang tidak tahu siswa pemegang predikat juara umum itu?" Yunho tertawa. "Bukankah ia sangat suka makan? Ia tidak menghabiskan makanan di restorannya ini, bukan?"

Junsu ikut tertawa. "Itu juga yang pertama kali kupikirkan saat aku tahu ia membuka restoran."

"Lalu di mana dia? Mengapa kau tidak mengajaknya bergabung dengan kita?" tanya Yunho.

"Ia sedang pergi membeli persediaan bahan makanan. Nanti ia akan bergabung dengan kita," jawab Junsu.

.

.

.

Yunho mengobrol banyak dengan Junsu. Mereka saling bercerita mengenai diri mereka masing-masing dan menceritakan apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama empat tahun, setelah lulus SMA.

"Kau mengejutkan kami dengan tiba-tiba pergi ke luar negeri. Kau bahkan tidak datang pada saat upacara kelulusan." Junsu menyatakan kekecewaannya kepada Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum getir. Kini ia menyesali keputusannya untuk studi di luar negeri. Seharusnya ia kuliah di Seoul saja agar ia bisa memantau Ibu Guru Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan rencanamu itu kepada kami jauh hari sebelumnya." Junsu terus mengoceh. "Kita bisa mengadakan acara perpisahan kelas sebelum kau pergi."

Yunho juga sekarang merasa bersalah kepada teman-temannya. "Maaf, keputusanku saat itu juga sangat mendadak. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengambil studi di luar negeri. Orang tuaku saja sampai terkejut."

"Memangnya mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kuliah di luar negeri? Setahuku kau bukanlah siswa yang ambisius." Junsu merasa penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum kikuk. "Aku hanya ingin terlihat keren di mata seseorang. Hahaha!"

"Siapa?" Junsu menatap Yunho dengan serius.

Tawa Yunho terhenti. Haruskah ia mengatakannya kepada Junsu? "Ah, itu. Ibu Guru Kim, wali kelas kita. Ia pernah menantangku."

"Oh, ya?" Junsu terlihat kaget. "Mengapa ia menantangmu?"

Yunho mulai salah tingkah. "Itu... Ia berpikir bahwa seharusnya aku bisa lebih baik. Aku tampak tidak serius belajar. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa aku juga bisa belajar dengan serius."

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya kau datang ke sekolah tempo hari. Untuk menemui bu guru?" terka Junsu.

Yunho mengangguk. Setidaknya ia merasa lega bahwa Junsu tidak berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Lalu apa yang ia katakan?" Junsu terus bertanya.

Yunho berharap Junsu berhenti menanyakan hal itu. Ia merasa tidak nyaman membicarakannya. "Hahaha! Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak serius menantangku saat itu."

Junsu tidak menduga jawaban Yunho akan seperti itu. "Kau pasti bercanda. Mana mungkin ia berkata seperti itu."

"Ya sudah jika kau tak percaya," ujar Yunho. "Kau belum menceritakan kepadaku bagaimana kau bisa menjadi guru. Bukankah cita-citamu ingin menjadi penyanyi?" Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Raut wajah Junsu menegang. "Aku bisa magang di sana karena Bu Guru Jaejoong."

Raut wajah Yunho kembali serius saat nama Jaejoong disebut. Hal yang dikatakan Junsu menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau juga pasti tahu bagaimana perjuanganku mengikuti audisi dulu." Junsu mengenang masa lalu. "Aku sangat percaya akan kemampuanku. Aku yakin bahwa aku akan lolos salah satu audisi yang kuikuti. Oleh karena itu, aku mengenyampingkan sekolahku. Namun, yang terjadi tidaklah sesuai seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku terus-menerus gagal dalam audisi. Sekolahku pun terbengkalai. Aku terpuruk. Aku merasa tidak memiliki masa depan saat itu. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Ujian sudah di depan mata. Aku sama sekali tidak belajar, tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa. Untung saja bu guru membantuku belajar dengan sisa waktu yang sangat sedikit, sehingga aku bisa lulus SMA, meskipun hasilnya pas-pasan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejaknya, menjadi seorang guru. Karena aku hanya bisa bernyanyi dan bermain musik, aku memilih jurusan seni musik. Aku juga bisa magang di sekolah kita karena bu guru membantuku. Kebetulan ia sudah menjadi kepala sekolah di sana." Kini Junsu kembali tersenyum. "Bu guru sangat berjasa dalam hidupku. Itu sebabnya aku tidak percaya kepadamu yang mengatakan ia hanya bercanda saat menantangmu. Bu guru bukanlah orang yang seperti itu."

Yunho merasa cemburu kepada Junsu. Beruntung sekali Junsu karena Bu Guru Jaejoongnya mengajari Junsu untuk menghadapi ujian. "Kita sangat beruntung memiliki wali kelas sepertinya. Suaminya adalah pria yang sangat beruntung."

Junsu tiba-tiba emosi. "Aku selalu merasa marah jika membicarakan pria tersebut. Pria tersebut sangat tidak bersyukur. Aku sangat membencinya."

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau membenci suami bu guru?" Yunho mencurigai Junsu. Jangan-jangan Junsu juga menyukai Bu Guru Jaejoong.

"Ia menceraikan bu guru begitu saja karena bu guru tidak bisa punya anak." Junsu bercerita kepada Yunho.

Yunho sangat terkejut oleh penuturan Junsu. Ia merasa bingung. Jika hal yang dikatakan oleh Junsu benar, mengapa Jaejoong berbohong kepadanya? Apakah ini artinya ia masih memiliki peluang? "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Junsu menurunkan volume suaranya. Ia tidak ingin orang lain mendengar ceritanya mengenai gurunya itu. "Bu guru mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup serius, sehingga mengalami keguguran saat ia mengandung. Rahimnya hancur dan harus diangkat, sehingga ia tidak mungkin melahirkan seorang anak. Saat itu mereka baru setahun menikah."

Yunho merasa sedih mendengar cerita Junsu. Hal yang diceritakan oleh temannya itu sangat mengejutkan. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa gurunya itu mengalami hal yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Ia merasa marah kepada mantan suami gurunya itu. Jika itu adalah dirinya, ia tidak akan meninggalkan wanita itu. Ia akan terus menyemangati Jaejoong yang pastinya merasa sangat terpuruk karena kehilangan bayi yang dikandungnya dan tak akan pernah bisa mengandung lagi, bukan justru meninggalkannya.

"Ia adalah wanita yang sangat hebat. Ia sangat tegar setelah kehilangan anak juga suaminya. Ia terus melanjutkan hidupnya dengan semangat," lanjut Junsu. "Jika wanita lain yang berada pada posisinya, mungkin wanita itu sudah bunuh diri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga bu guru? Mereka pasti terus memberikan dukungan moral kepadanya, bukan?" Yunho merasa gemetaran.

"Kedua orang tuanya sudah sangat tua dan kakak-kakaknya sudah sibuk dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Ia pasti tidak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir," jawab Junsu.

Hati Yunho terasa bagaikan teriris. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada saat Jaejoong mematahkan hatinya tempo hari. "Apa kau tahu di mana ia tinggal? Aku ingin mengunjunginya di rumahnya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke sana?" Junsu menawarkan bantuannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa pergi ke sana sendiri."

.

.

.

Di sinilah Yunho berdiri, di depan rumah Jaejoong. Hujan deras tidak menghentikannya untuk datang kemari, menemui pujaan hatinya. Semoga saja Jaejoong sedang ada di rumah.

Dengan gemetaran Yunho menekan bel rumah Jaejoong. Ia gemetaran karena kedinginan sekaligus gugup. Ia tidak membawa payung.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yunho menekan bel beberapa kali, tetapi Jaejoong tidak juga muncul untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Bu guru tidak ada di rumah. Ia pergi mengajar di panti asuhan setiap akhir pekan." Tetangga Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho.

"Oh, ternyata begitu. Terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku. Kira-kira kapan ia pulang?" Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat gurunya itu lagi.

"Hmm, sekarang sudah sore. Mungkin ia akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja sebentar. Apa kau ingin menunggu di dalam rumahku? Di luar sangat dingin." Tetangga Jaejoong sangat baik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu di sini saja." Yunho tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," ujar tetangga Jaejoong.

Yunho menunggu di teras rumah Jaejoong. Udara terasa sangat dingin. Namun, demi bertemu pujaan hatinya, ia abaikan hal itu. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong, Yunho menerawang ke masa lalu. Ia mengingat kembali kenangan saat ia SMA.

 _"Bu Guru, biar kubawakan tas ibu."_

 _"Tidak usah, Yunho. Ini tidak berat."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa."_

 _"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Kau ini suka memaksa ya."_

.

.

.

 _"Bu Guru, ini untuk ibu."_

 _"Apa ini?"_

 _"Ini adalah kue buatan ibuku."_

 _"Maaf, Yunho. Aku tak boleh menerima pemberian orang tua siswa."_

 _"Akan tetapi,..."_

 _"Maaf, Yunho. Bukannya aku tak senang menerimanya, tetapi aku tak bisa. Ini memang sudah peraturan."_

 _"Uhm, baiklah."_

 _"Kau jangan bersedih seperti itu. Jika cemberut, kau tidak terlihat tampan lagi. Sebaiknya kau bagikan kue-kue ini kepada teman-temanmu. Juga tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada ibumu karena aku tak bisa menerima pemberiannya."_

 _"Jika aku yang memberi, bukan pemberian orang tuaku, apakah ibu bisa menerimanya?"_

 _"..."_

.

.

.

 _"Bu, ini bunga untuk ibu. Ini dariku, bukan dari orang tuaku. Ibu mau menerimanya, kan?"_

 _"Terima kasih, Yunho! Bunganya cantik sekali."_

 _"Ibu jauh lebih cantik daripada bunga itu."_

 _"..."_

 _"Terima kasih karena ibu mau menerima bunga pemberianku. Jadi, ibu juga mau kan menerima cintaku?"_

.

.

.

Jaejoong terkejut melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya. Pria itu adalah orang yang beberapa minggu lalu datang menemuinya di kantor. "Selamat sore! Jung Yunho?"

Yunho terhenyak. "Ibu guru sudah pulang."

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ayo, silakan masuk! Di luar sangat dingin."

Yunho melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruang tamu Jaejoong. Rumah gurunya itu sangat kecil. "Apa ibu tinggal sendirian di sini?"

Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman oleh pertanyaan Yunho. Ia tidak menjawabnya. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Mengapa ibu berbohong kepadaku? Ibu berkata bahwa ibu sudah menikah, padahal itu tidak benar." Yunho tidak suka berbasa-basi. Ia langsung berbicara pada intinya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Aku memang sudah menikah." Jawaban Jaejoong terdengar sangat dingin, lebih dingin daripada udara di luar.

Kini Yunho mengerti maksud perkataan Jaejoong. Mengapa ia selalu salah mengartikan ucapan gurunya itu? "Mengapa ibu selalu mempermainkan perasaanku? Ibu tahu kan bahwa aku sangat menyukai ibu?"

Jaejoong bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi muridnya yang satu itu. Sejak dulu ia juga merasa bahwa anak itu bersikap berbeda dari murid lainnya. Namun, ia tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. "Yunho, aku menganggapmu sebagai muridku, sama seperti kepada teman-temanmu yang lain."

"Bu, sekarang aku sudah dewasa. Aku sudah menjadi seseorang. Aku sudah lulus kuliah dan mempunyai pekerjaan. Aku sudah mapan. Bisakah ibu melihatku sebagai seorang pria sekarang?" Yunho memohon.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa, Yunho." Jaejoong tak mau memberi harapan palsu. "Kau selamanya adalah muridku."

"Mengapa tak bisa? Usia kita hanya terpaut tujuh tahun," ujar Yunho.

"Justru itu adalah masalah besar. Perasaanku kepadamu hanyalah perasaan seorang guru kepada muridnya, tidak lebih." Bagaimana Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengerti? Muridnya yang satu itu memang keras kepala.

"Bu, cobalah lihat aku sedikit saja! Aku melanjutkan studi di luar negeri juga demi ibu, agar ibu mau memandangku." Yunho terus memelas. "Agar aku layak untuk bersanding dengan ibu."

"Yunho,..." Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya. "Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan."

"Tidak adakah kesempatan untukku sekali saja?" Yunho masih tetap bersikeras. "Aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkan ibu selama ini. Ibulah sumber motivasiku. Aku bisa menyelesaikan studiku dengan baik karena ibu."

"Mulai sekarang kau harus menjalani hidupmu demi dirimu sendiri, bukan demi diriku, bukan juga orang lain," tegas Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa sangat sedih. "Apa ibu mencintai pria lain?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jaejoong tidak suka orang lain mencampuri urusannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tentu saja aku harus mencari tahu," balas Yunho.

Jaejoong masih merasa sakit hati oleh mantan suaminya yang menceraikannya. Ya, ia terima keputusan pria itu untuk menceraikannya. Ia sangat memahami alasannya. Ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan mantan suaminya tersebut. Mantan suaminya itu juga pasti ingin bahagia, membangun sebuah keluarga, sesuatu yang tak bisa diwujudkan bersama dirinya. Ia tidak ingin merasakan kekecewaan lagi, sehingga ia bertekad untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi. "Jika aku menerima cintamu, bagaimana setelah itu? Apa suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku jika kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

Yunho justru merasakan angin segar dari perkataan Jaejoong. Apakah itu artinya Jaejoong akan memberinya kesempatan? "Aku terus mencintaimu, meskipun aku tak melihatmu, tak bertemu denganmu. Berpisah denganmu selama empat tahun tidak membuat cintaku kepadamu pudar. Apa kau pikir bahwa cintaku akan pudar begitu saja?"

"Suatu saat kau akan merasa bosan denganku. Aku akan semakin tua, sedangkan kau masih muda. Tidak ada tujuan dalam hubungan kita." Jaejoong berkata serius.

Yunho mengerti apa yang Jaejoong inginkan. Wanita itu ingin sebuah kepastian, hubungan yang serius dan jangka panjang, bukan hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikan keseriusanku kepadamu?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "Tidak ada."

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini, Bu Guru," protes Yunho. "Aku sudah membuktikan kepadamu bahwa aku bisa menjadi seseorang, bisa berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri. Kini ibu harus menepati janji ibu kepadaku."

"Memangnya apa yang telah kujanjikan kepadamu?" tantang Jaejoong. "Aku tidak merasa telah menjanjikan apa pun kepadamu. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk datang lagi kepadaku jika kau sudah menjadi seseorang dan berdiri di atas kakimu sendiri. Hal itu sudah kau lakukan, bukan? Aku tak berhutang janji apa pun kepadamu."

Yunho merasa sangat bodoh. Ia salah menangkap maksud perkataan Jaejoong. Ya, memang benar, tidak ada janji yang terucap dari mulut gurunya itu dulu. Ia saja yang mengasumsikan lebih. Siapa pun pasti akan berpikiran sama seperti dirinya jika Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu. Gurunya itu juga sangat pandai berkata-kata.

"Kuharap kita tetap berhubungan baik sebagai guru dan murid, tidak lebih." Jaejoong menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Yunho tersenyum getir. "Jadi, apakah tidak ada kesempatan sedikit pun untukku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, Yunho. Maafkan aku."

Yunho melebarkan senyumannya dengan paksa. "Meskipun kau menolakku, aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Kaulah yang mengajariku untuk tidak mudah menyerah. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mengejarmu. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti sampai hatimu luluh dan akhirnya kau mau menerimaku. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku."


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2**

 **Memories**

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang hampir setiap malam menghantuinya sejak dua tahun lalu. Bayangan mengenai kecelakaan itu, ia melihat darah di mana-mana. Perutnya berdarah. Bagaimana dengan bayinya?

Jaejoong selalu menangis setelah terbangun karena mimpi buruknya itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam kesunyian. Ia tak memiliki siapa pun untuk berbagi kesedihannya. Tiada yang akan meminjamkan bahu untuk bersandar. Mungkin ia terlihat kuat dari luar, tetapi ia sangat rapuh di dalam.

Jaejoong selalu tersenyum setiap hari, menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang mendalam. Ia membohongi seisi dunia dengan senyumannya. _Aku harus terus melanjutkan hidupku untuk memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang di sekitarku._ Ia sudah tak memiliki keinginan pribadi. Ia tidak mengejar kesenangan pribadi. Hidupnya ia dedikasikan untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Senin sampai Jumat Jaejoong mengajar di sekolah. Ia juga menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah. Ia dengan senang hati menjalaninya, semakin sibuk, semakin baik baginya. Ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai guru. Pada akhir pekan ia mengisi waktunya dengan mengajar anak-anak panti asuhan.

Jaejoong memang tidak bisa mempunyai anak, darah dagingnya sendiri, tetapi ia masih bisa menganggap murid-muridnya sebagai anak-anaknya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian, bukan? Setiap hari ia bisa melihat anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia bersemangat untuk menyambut hari yang baru. Hari baru, semangat baru, kebahagiaan baru, menurutnya. Ya, ia bahagia. Ia selalu menanamkan pemikiran itu.

Jaejoong selalu datang ke sekolah sangat awal, sampai-sampai penjaga sekolah mengeluh karena tidak bisa berleha-leha. Hari ini ia pun pergi sangat awal. Jalanan masih sepi. Menurutnya ini bagus karena ia tidak perlu menghadapi kemacetan Kota Seoul pada jam sibuk.

"Selamat pagi, Bu Guru!" Orang-orang yang Jaejoong temui di jalan menyapanya. Wanita itu memang terkenal di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Selain karena ia janda cantik, ia juga sangat ramah kepada semua orang. Ketegarannya menjadi contoh bagi ibu-ibu di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Ia merupakan idola semua kalangan.

Jaejoong berjalan kaki dari rumah menuju halte bis. Sambil menunggu bis, ia akan membaca buku. Saat ia hampir sampai di halte bis, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hampir menyerempetnya. Ia terkejut bukan main. Pengemudi mobil tersebut terus menjalankan kendaraannya tanpa menyadari bahwa ia baru saja membahayakan nyawa seseorang.

Jaejoong merasa sangat syok. Ia terduduk di pinggir jalan. Lutut kirinya terluka karena bergesekan dengan aspal. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan pandangannya kosong. Nafasnya juga tidak beraturan.

Dua tahun lalu Jaejoong menjadi korban tabrak lari. Sampai sekarang pelakunya belum tertangkap. Ia selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut, tetapi ia harus kehilangan kebahagiaannya. Kejadian itu akan menghantui dirinya seumur hidup.

Jalanan masih sangat sepi. Tidak ada orang lain di sekitar halte bis. Tidak ada orang yang membantu Jaejoong untuk bangun. Ia terus terduduk sambil menatap ruang kosong di hadapannya.

"Bu Guru, apa ibu baik-baik saja?" Akhirnya ada juga orang yang melihat dan menolong Jaejoong. Ia membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan mendudukkannya di bangku halte.

Jaejoong masih terus terdiam. Rohnya seakan masih melayang. Ia mengalami syok.

"Bu Guru?" Pria itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Jaejoong, tetapi wanita itu diam saja. Ia mulai khawatir. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong. "Bu?"

Jaejoong akhirnya tersadar. Ia kebingungan. Ia merasa sangat lemas. "Di mana aku?"

"Kita berada di halte bis, Bu," jawab pria itu.

"Mengapa aku bersamamu?" lirih Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja kita bersama. Kita kan sedang berkencan." Pria itu memang tidak tahu malu. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Kesadaran Jaejoong kembali sepenuhnya karena ucapan pria itu. Ia menatap pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemput ibu. Aku akan mengantar ibu pergi ke sekolah." Pria itu masih tersenyum lebar.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri," ketus Jaejoong. "Bukankah kau seharusnya pergi bekerja?"

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke kantor," jawab pria itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke kantor lebih awal agar tidak terjebak macet," saran Jaejoong.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor setelah mengantar ibu ke sekolah." Pria itu bersikeras.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bisa pergi sendiri." Jaejoong mulai merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran pria itu.

"Aku tidak yakin ibu bisa menjaga diri ibu sendiri. Lihatlah kaki ibu! Ibu baru saja terjatuh, bukan? Aku akan memastikan bahwa ibu sampai di sekolah dengan selamat," balas pria itu. Ia terus saja bicara.

Jaejoong merasa telinganya sakit mendengar ocehan pria itu. "Aku lebih tua darimu, Nak! Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Jaejoong diselamatkan oleh kedatangan bis yang ditunggunya. "Ah, bisku sudah datang!" Ia bergegas menaiki bis dengan lututnya yang terasa sakit. Baru beberapa penumpang yang ada dalam bis tersebut, masih banyak kursi kosong. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

Jaejoong terkejut karena tiba-tiba pria itu duduk di sampingnya. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau mengikutiku? Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi bekerja?"

Senyuman tak pernah meninggalkan wajah pria tampan itu, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. "Aku akan pergi ke kantor setelah mengantarmu ke sekolah?"

Jaejoong menatap pria itu dengan serius. "Bagaimana kau akan pergi ke kantor jika kau meninggalkan mobilmu di sini?"

Pria itu menyadari kebodohannya. "Oh, sial! Benar juga." Ia langsung turun dari bis sebelum bis itu melaju.

Jaejoong menertawakan tingkah pria itu. Setidaknya ia bisa tertawa pagi ini.

Jaejoong mengira bahwa ia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan pria itu. Namun, perkiraannya salah. Ia melihat ke luar jendela. Pria itu sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil mengendarai mobil. Gila, menurutnya.

Jaejoong membuka kaca jendela bis. Ia berteriak kepada pria itu. "Hey, perhatikan jalanan di depanmu! Kau bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan lalu lintas jika tidak berhati-hati." Ia sangat sensitif jika menyangkut hal yang berhubungan dengan kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengalami nasib seperti dirinya.

Pria itu mematuhi perkataan Jaejoong. Ia mulai memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

Jaejoong merasa sangat lega. Pagi ini benar-benar melelahkan. Energinya benar-benar terkuras.

Meskipun mobil pria itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Jaejoong masih merasa cemas. Ia paranoid. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa mobil pria itu sudah menghilang. Namun, ia melihat mobil pria itu melaju tepat di belakang bis yang ditumpanginya. "Dasar keras kepala! Aku tak pernah menemui murid yang lebih keras kepala darimu."

Jaejoong tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada muridnya yang seperti itu. Anak itu bisa membuatnya kesal dan khawatir secara bersamaan. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa anak itu bisa membuatnya tertawa setelah mengalami syok. Ia tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa apakah muridnya itu masih membuntutinya, ternyata masih.

.

.

.

Bis berhenti di halte yang berada tepat di seberang sekolah. Jaejoong pun turun dari bis. Sekolah masih sepi, belum terlihat para siswa datang ke sekolah.

Jaejoong harus menyeberangi jalan raya untuk bisa sampai di sekolah. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia baru saja terserempet mobil pagi ini. Ia merasa ragu untuk menyeberangi jalan tersebut.

"Mengapa ibu tidak menyeberang juga?" Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Jaejoong. Pengemudinya melihat wajah wanita itu pucat. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa sepertinya Jaejoong takut untuk menyeberangi jalan raya. Aneh sekali, padahal jalanan masih sepi, tidak banyak kendaraan melintas. "Masuklah ke dalam mobilku! Aku akan mengantarkan ibu ke seberang." Ia turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong malas untuk berurusan dengan pria itu. Namun, ia juga tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyeberang jalan saat ini. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil pria itu.

Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. "Kita sudah sampai di sekolah!" Ia berusaha menghidupkan suasana karena Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil melamun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku ke depan sekolah, Yunho!" Jaejoong tersenyum lemah.

Yunho merasa senang karena ibu guru tersenyum kepadanya dan tidak menolak untuk ia seberangkan. Ia balas tersenyum. Sebelum Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya, ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu kotak P3K. jangan lupa ibu membersihkan dan mengobati luka pada lutut ibu," ujar Yunho. "Ibu pasti akan menolak jika aku menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati luka pada lutut ibu. Jadi, kupikir lebih baik aku berikan saja kotak P3Knya kepada ibu agar ibu mengobatinya sendiri."

"Terima kasih, Yunho!" Jaejoong merasa tidak enak karena telah merepotkan anak didiknya itu.

"Akan tetapi, izinkanlah aku untuk mengobati luka pada hatimu!" Yunho terdengar serius. "Kuharap ibu tidak menolakku."

"Sepertinya kau harus segera pergi jika kau tidak ingin terjebak macet." Jaejoong tidak ingin membicarakan hal tersebut dengan Yunho. Ia keluar dari mobil Yunho dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti yang dilakukan oleh mantan suamimu!" Yunho berteriak ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Dari mana pemuda itu mengetahui hal itu?

Yunho merasa sedikit lega karena Jaejoong berhenti dan mendengarkan perkataannya. "Aku akan terus bersamamu, mencintaimu, dan menjagamu dalam suka dan duka."

Jaejoong berbalik ke arah Yunho. Ia terlihat marah. "Kau tidak berhak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadiku."

"Biarkanlah aku memasuki kehidupanmu, Bu Guru!" Yunho memelas.

"Jung Yunho, ini terakhir kalinya kita membicarakan hal ini. Selamat pagi!" Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan pria itu. Ia merasa sangat kesal karena pemuda itu mengorek luka di hatinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki ruang kerjanya di sekolah. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke atas sofa dengan emosi. Mengapa Yunho harus menyebut mantan suaminya? Ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingat pria itu lagi. Ia ingin menghapus pria itu dari dalam ingatannya. Rasanya terlalu sakit.

Jaejoong merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia bersandar pada kursi di kantornya. Banyak hal terjadi pada pagi ini yang menguras emosinya. Kotak P3K pemberian Yunho tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

 _"Bu Guru, awas bola!"_

 _Duk!_

 _"Bu Guru, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _"Yunho, mengapa kau melempar bola terlalu jauh? Jadinya kena bu guru, kan?"_

 _"Bu, maafkan aku! Aku tak sengaja."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."_

 _"Yunho, ini salahmu."_

 _"Tidak, ini salahku. Aku yang berjalan di pinggir lapangan."_

 _"Yunho, cepat bawa bu guru ke ruang kesehatan! Lututnya berdarah karena terjatuh saat terkena bola."_

 _"Bu Guru, ayo ke ruang kesehatan bersamaku!"_

 _"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengobati lukaku di ruang guru, lagipula ini hanya luka kecil."_

 _"Apanya yang luka kecil? Lututmu sobek. Aku akan menggendongmu ke ruang kesehatan."_

 _"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!"_

Jaejoong tersenyum mengenang masa lalu. Mengapa ia sering sekali mengalami kecelakaan? Apakah ia sangat ceroboh? Ia merasa bahwa ia sudah berhati-hati.

Empat tahun lalu Yunho menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan. Saat itu ia merasa biasa saja. Jika pemuda itu melakukan hal itu sekarang, semuanya akan terasa berbeda. Anak didiknya itu sudah dewasa. Ia tak bisa melihat Yunho sama seperti dulu lagi.

 _"Bu, maafkan aku! Gara-gara aku, lutut ibu sampai harus dijahit. Bagaimana ibu akan pergi ke sekolah sekarang?"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dokter mengatakan bahwa lukaku tidak terlalu parah. Aku akan segera sembuh dan bisa kembali mengajar di sekolah."_

 _"Rasanya hampa jika ibu tidak datang ke sekolah."_

 _"Bukankah ada guru lain yang akan menggantikanku saat aku absen?"_

 _"Aku akan merindukan ibu."_

 _"..."_

Yunho adalah murid yang sangat perhatian. Dahulu Jaejoong berpikir bahwa perhatian Yunho kepadanya hanyalah sebatas perhatian murid kepada gurunya, ternyata anak itu memiliki perasaan lain kepadanya. Saat lututnya masih belum pilih dengan sempurna, anak itu mengantarnya pulang dengan sepeda. Keesokan paginya anak itu menjemputnya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

 _"Lututku sudah tidak sakit lagi. Mulai besok kau tidak perlu mengantarjemputku lagi."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melakukannya."_

 _"Aku merasa tidak enak. Kau pulang terlambat ke rumah karena harus mengantarku terlebih dahulu dan kau harus berangkat lebih pagi karena harus menjemputku. Apa orang tuamu tidak marah?"_

 _"Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, justru ayah akan marah. Ayah mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab. Akulah yang membuat lutut ibu terluka. Jadi, aku harus bertanggung jawab."_

 _"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Jika aku tidak berjalan di pinggir lapangan basket, ini tidak akan terjadi."_

 _"Mungkin ini memang sudah takdir, Bu. Hehehe. Apa ibu merasa tidak nyaman menaiki sepedaku? Jika aku sudah punya SIM, aku akan mengantar jemput ibu dengan mobilku."_

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Anak itu benar-benar mengantarnya ke sekolah dengan mobil.

 _"Baiklah, Bu. Aku akan membuktikan kepada ibu bahwa aku akan bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri."_

 _"Daripada kau banyak bicara, lebih baik kau mulai berusaha dari sekarang."_

Jaejoong tertawa. Ia tak bisa meremehkan Jung Yunho. Anak didiknya yang satu itu ternyata tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Apakah pria itu juga serius saat mengatakan bahwa pria itu tak akan menyerah untuk mengejar dirinya? Juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya dan akan terus menjaga dan mencintainya dalam suka dan duka? Ia tersenyum miris. Mantan suaminya juga dulu mengatakan hal itu, tetapi pada kenyataannya pria itu meninggalkannya karena ia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan. Ia tidak boleh percaya begitu saja pada janji manis lelaki.

.

.

.

Jaejoong selalu pulang terakhir dibandingkan yang lain. Ia lebih suka bekerja di kantor daripada di rumah. Ia tinggal sendiri, tidak ada yang menunggunya di rumah dan tidak ada yang ia tunggu di rumah.

Saat Jaejoong keluar dari kantornya, langit sudah gelap. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia terlalu serius bekerja. "Ah, aku lapar. Makan apa ya malam ini? Sup ikan sepertinya enak."

"Akhirnya ibu muncul juga." Tiba-tiba Yunho muncul di hadapan Jaejoong. "Aku bergegas kemari setelah selesai bekerja. Kupikir ibu pasti sudah pulang. Aku pasti terlambat untuk mengantar ibu pulang. Akan tetapi, kulihat lampu di ruang kepala sekolah masih menyala. Jadi, aku menunggu ibu."

Jaejoong berdiri mematung. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan menunggunya. "Mengapa kau menungguku?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa menunggu. Demi ibu, apa pun akan kulakukan. Aku akan rela untuk menunggu ibu selama apa pun. Aku tak akan merasa lelah," sindir Yunho. Ia menyindir Jaejoong yang tidak menunggu dirinya untuk kembali dan justru menikahi pria brengsek.

"Mungkin kau tidak merasa lelah, tetapi aku lelah menghadapimu." Jaejoong memang merasa lelah setiap kali harus menghadapi Yunho.

Raut wajah Yunho berubah sedih. "Apa ibu begitu membenciku? Apa kehadiranku membuat ibu terganggu?"

"Ya, aku merasa terganggu," ujar Jaejoong. "Namun, aku tidak membencimu. Kau adalah muridku. Aku tak mungkin bisa membencimu."

Yunho merasa sedikit lega. Ia memaksakan senyumannya. "Aku merasa bahagia karena ibu tidak membenciku. Kalau begitu, aku akan terus mengganggu ibu, sampai ibu lelah dan akhirnya menyerah dan tidak menolakku lagi. Mengapa ibu tidak menyerah saja?"

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa lelah, tetapi ia masih punya harga diri. "Jika aku mengajarimu untuk tidak mudah menyerah, bagaimana aku bisa menyerah begitu saja? Aku tak boleh kalah oleh muridku sendiri."

Yunho merasa tertantang oleh ucapan Jaejoong. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga sangat menyukai wanita yang tidak mudah menyerah. Kita lihat saja siapa di antara kita yang menyerah terlebih dahulu. Ibu pasti tahu, bukan? Suatu saat guru akan dikalahkan oleh muridnya."

Jaejoong tidak membalas perkataan Yunho. Jika ia membalas, pemuda itu akan membalasnya lagi, sehingga argumen mereka tidak akan pernah selesai. "Selamat malam! Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ia berlalu melewati Yunho. Ia menahan rasa perih di lututnya.

Yunho menyadari bahwa cara berjalan Jaejoong terlihat tidak normal. Ia berpikir bahwa itu pasti karena luka di lutut Jaejoong. "Lututmu sakit. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," tegasnya. Tanpa peringatan, ia menggendong gurunya itu.

Jaejoong terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya. Ini mengingatkannya kepada masa lalu. Namun, kini situasinya berbeda. Yunho bukanlah siswa SMA lagi. Ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Perasaan Yunho meledak-ledak. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati saat menggendong ibu gurunya. Wanita itu menatapnya. Ia merasa senang dan ingin berteriak. Namun, ia harus mengendalikan dirinya. Ia harus tetap terlihat keren di hadapan Jaejoong.

Yunho mendudukkan ibu gurunya di atas jok mobilnya. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama ibu guru karena ibu tidak berteriak meronta-ronta saat kugendong."

Jaejoong merasa malu. Pasti kini Yunho berpikir bahwa ia menikmati saat-saat digendong oleh pria itu. "Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar," alibinya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong hanya membisu dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ia merasa tidak nyaman bersama Yunho.

"Aku merasa lapar. Apakah ibu sudah makan malam?" Yunho memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. "Ah, pasti belum."

Jaejoong tidak merespon. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah.

"Aku ingin makan sup ikan. Rasanya pasti enak." Yunho mendengar Jaejoong saat wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin makan sup ikan.

Jaejoong juga merasa lapar. Perkataan Yunho membuatnya berimajinasi tentang sup ikan yang ia inginkan.

"Dahulu di daerah ini ada warung makan yang menjual sup ikan yang sangat enak," ujar Yunho. "Sekarang masih ada atau tidak ya? Aku dan teman-teman sering makan di sana. Harganya murah, sesuai dengan uang saku anak sekolahan. Apa ibu tidak keberatan jika aku mampir terlebih dahulu untuk makan malam?"

"Aku tak berhak untuk melarangmu untuk makan. Manusia butuh makan," ujar Jaejoong dingin.

"Dingin sekali," gumam Yunho. "Baiklah. Semoga saja warungnya masih ada."

Yunho sudah tidak terlalu ingat letak warung yang ia maksud. Ia mencari-cari warung tersebut. "Ah, itu dia!" serunya. "Ternyata masih ada. Wah, sekarang warungnya besar!"

Jaejoong mengenali warung tersebut. Itu adalah warung langganannya. Ia memang berniat untuk membeli sup ikan di sana.

"Aku akan makan sup ikan di sini. Apa ibu mau ikut denganku untuk makan atau akan menunggu di dalam mobil?" tanya Yunho.

"Silakan saja kau makan. Aku akan menunggu di sini," jawab Jaejoong.

"Memang ibu tidak lapar?" goda Yunho.

"Aku bisa makan di rumah," jawab Jaejoong.

"Yakin?" goda Yunho lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan masuk."

Jaejoong tidak ingin masuk ke warung makan itu karena ia sudah mengenal pemiliknya. Bagaimana jika pemilik warung bertanya-tanya siapa Yunho? Mengapa mereka bersama? Ia adalah seorang janda. Jika ia terlihat bersama seorang pria, itu akan menjadi gosip.

Tentu saja Yunho tidak berniat untuk makan sendirian dan membiarkan gurunya itu kelaparan. Ia memesan dua porsi sup ikan untuknya dan Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau makan cepat sekali? Kau tidak makan terburu-buru karena aku, bukan?" Jaejoong merasa bersalah jika Yunho tidak menikmati makan malamnya karena dirinya.

"Aku tidak suka makan sendirian. Aku membungkus sup ikannya. Aku juga membeli satu untuk ibu." Yunho kembali ke mobilnya. "Aku sudah membelinya. Kuharap ibu tidak menolaknya, sayang jika tidak dimakan."

Jaejoong tidak berniat untuk menolak sup ikan itu. "Terima kasih. Aku akan mengganti uangnya." Ia mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tasnya.

"Tidak usah, Bu," cegah Yunho. "Empat tahun kita tidak bertemu. Biarkan muridmu ini mentraktirmu, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena sudah mendidikku di sekolah."

"Aku bisa menerima ungkapan terima kasihmu sebagai muridku, tetapi bukan yang lain." Jaejoong mengingatkan anak didiknya itu.

"Ibu tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Aku mengerti." Yunho tersenyum getir.

"Jika kau mengerti, mengapa mau memaksa?" ujar Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau sangat keras kepala?"

"Seperti ibu tidak keras kepala saja," celetuk Yunho. "Kita punya banyak persamaan. Sepertinya kita jodoh." Ia terkekeh.

Jaejoong menatap anak didiknya itu. "Jika kau tahu bahwa aku keras kepala, lalu mengapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Apakah aku perlu alasan untuk menyukaimu?" Yunho balas bertanya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Berhenti di sini saja!" Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumahnya. Ia khawatir tetangga akan berpikir macam-macam karena ia diantar oleh seorang pria malam-malam. Kini mereka sudah sampai di halte bis tempat ia bisa menunggu bis untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Ibu terjatuh pagi ini di sini. Itu artinya tempat ini tidak aman untuk ibu." Yunho ingin memastikan gurunya itu sampai di rumah dengan selamat. "Lagipula lutut ibu sedang sakit. Apa ibu ingin aku menggendong ibu sampai di depan rumah?"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Ia merasa malu. Ia tidak ingin Yunho menggendongnya lagi, apalagi sampai depan rumahnya. "Tidak, terima kasih." Ia mulai salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai depan rumahmu!" Yunho merasa dirinya menang malam ini.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika ia memaksa untuk turun di sini, ia khawatir Yunho akan melakukan hal yang tak terduga, seperti tiba-tiba menggendongnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa was-was. Ia takut ada tetangga yang melihat ia diantar pulang oleh Yunho. "Sudah sampai. Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang." Ia bergegas keluar dari mobil Yunho. Ia berharap pria itu segera pergi dan tidak mengikutinya sampai ke depan pintu.

"Bu Guru, tunggu!" Yunho berteriak. Ia mengejar gurunya itu.

Jaejoong berbalik. "Ada apa? Mengapa kau mengikutiku? Pulanglah!"

"Sup ikanmu tertinggal." Yunho mengangkat bungkusan berisi sup ikan.

"Ah!" Jaejoong ingin merutuki kecerobohannya.

Yunho mengejar Jaejoong sampai ke teras rumah Jaejoong. "Makanlah yang lahap! Ibu pasti lelah bekerja seharian."

Jaejoong mengambil bungkusan sup ikan dari tangan Yunho. "Terima kasih! Pulanglah! Sekarang sudah malam." Ia ingin pria itu segera menyingkir.

"Baiklah. Kau perlu istirahat. Aku tak ingin mengganggumu lagi." Yunho berpamitan. "Selamat beristirahat, Bu Guru! Sampai jumpa di alam mimpi!" Ia mengedipkan matanya.

Saat Yunho meninggalkan teras rumah Jaejoong, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. "Ah, hujan! Mengapa tiba-tiba turun hujan dengan deras, padahal tadi langit terlihat sangat cerah?"

Jaejoong mencemaskan Yunho yang kehujanan. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Yunho. Jika Yunho tidak mengantarnya pulang, pria itu tidak akan terjebak hujan. "Tunggu sebentar!" Ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong menghentikannya. Bukankah wanita itu ingin ia segera pergi?

Jaejoong membawa sebuah payung di tangannya. "Bawalah ini! Hujan turun sangat deras."

Yunho tersenyum sangat lebar. "Apa ibu mengkhawatirkanku?"

Jaejoong sedikit menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan anak itu. "Semua orang tua pasti tidak ingin anaknya sakit karena kehujanan."

Yunho merasa sangat senang. Ia tidak peduli dengan alasan yang dikemukakan oleh Jaejoong. "Ibu khawatir aku tak bisa menjemput ibu besok jika aku terkena flu, bukan?"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah lagi. Apa pun yang ia katakan kepada anak ini terasa salah karena Yunho selalu menggunakan kata-katanya itu untuk menggoda dirinya.

"Selamat malam, Bu! Mimpi indah tentangku ya!"

.

.

.

"Yunho, payung siapa yang kau bawa? Coraknya lucu sekali, bergambar Hello Kitty. Mengapa kau baru pulang?" Ny. Jung melancarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada putranya yang baru pulang.

"Biasa, anak muda," jawab Yunho santai. "Payung itu milik calon menantu ibu."

"Apa? Benarkah?" Ny. Jung berteriak histeris. "Sayang, apa kau dengar apa kata anak kita?" Ia memanggil suaminya. "Yunho akan memberikan kita menantu."

"Wah, cepat sekali! Kakak belum lama pulang ke Korea, tetapi sudah mendapatkan calon istri," celetuk Jihye, adik perempuan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum bangga di hadapan keluarganya. "Tidak ada wanita yang bisa menolak pesona Jung Yunho. Hahaha!"

"Aku penasaran gadis mana yang mau dengan pemuda pecicilan sepertimu," komentar ayah Yunho.

"Wah, ayah meremehkanku!" balas Yunho.

"Jika kau sudah berani memanggil seseorang sebagai calon istrimu, seharusnya kau bisa lebih serius lagi dalam melakukan semua hal. Kau akan menjadi pemimpin baginya." Tn. Jung menasihati putra sulungnya, harapan keluarganya.

"Tentu saja, Ayah," sahut Yunho. "Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh." Ia sangat bersemangat.

.

.

.

Yunho terus memandangi payung Hello Kitty yang digantung di dinding kamarnya. Ia merasa senang karena Bu Guru Jaejoong mengkhawatirkannya, tidak ingin ia kehujanan. Hachi! Ia mulai bersin-bersin. "Gawat! Aku tidak boleh sakit. Aku harus kuat untuk mengejar bu guru. Semangat, Jung Yunho!" Ia berteriak dengan lantang.

"Jung Yunho, ini sudah malam. Jangan berteriak-teriak!" Ny. Jung merasa terganggu oleh teriakan putranya.

Yunho terkekeh menertawakan ibunya. Ibunya itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak berteriak, padahal ibunya itu juga berteriak.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Apakah Yunho akan menjemputnya juga hari ini? Pemuda itu berkata akan menjemput dan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Mungkin ia memang tidak akan datang. Baguslah." Namun, di lubuk hatinya ia merasa cemas. Tidak mungkin pemuda itu menyerah begitu saja. Apa jangan-jangan Yunho sakit karena kehujanan? Separuh jiwanya berharap pria itu datang untuk menjemputnya karena ia tidak akan berhenti untuk khawatir jika tidak melihat pria itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Mungkin ia memang sudah menyerah. Untuk apa aku menunggunya?" Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Bu Guru!" Seperti biasa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan Jaejoong menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi!" balas Jaejoong. Tak lupa ia tersenyum.

"Bu Guru, siapa pria yang mengantarmu semalam?" Tetangga Jaejoong bertanya.

Inilah yang Jaejoong khawatirkan. Orang-orang akan penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadinya.

"Apakah pria itu yang datang ke rumahmu pada hari Minggu?" tanya tetangga Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah, ia adalah muridku. Sekarang ia sudah lulus kuliah dan sudah bekerja. Aku adalah wali kelasnya dulu. Ia datang untuk mengunjungiku. Hehehe!" Jaejoong salah tingkah. Semoga saja tetangganya tidak berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Oh, begitu!" seru tetangga Jaejoong. "Ternyata ia adalah muridmu. Kupikir yang lain. Hehehe! Ia tampan juga ya."

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk. Semoga saja tidak akan ada gosip yang beredar mengenai dirinya yang diantar pulang oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa lega karena Yunho tidak muncul di lingkungan sekitar tempat tinggalnya pagi ini. Akan tetapi, mengapa ia merasa ada yang kurang? Pagi ini terasa hambar jika dibandingkan dengan kemarin, tidak ada yang mengoceh dan mengganggu dirinya. Banyak hal yang terjadi kemarin, membuat detak jantungnya naik turun.

Jaejoong melihat kotak P3K di atas meja kerjanya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. "Ini adalah hari baru. Selamat bekerja! Semangat!" Ia menghela nafas. Semoga ia bisa menjalani harinya dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan.

.

.

.

Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia terlambat bangun karena semalam ia terus memikirkan strategi untuk menaklukkan pujaan hatinya. "Ia pasti berpikir bahwa aku sudah menyerah. Ia pasti menganggapku lemah. Ini tak boleh terjadi." Bukannya pergi ke kantornya, ia justru pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah melapor kepada guru piket, Yunho berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia masuk ke kantor kepala sekolah. "Bu Guru, aku belum menyerah! Aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku."

Saat itu Jaejoong sedang menghukum murid-murid yang tertangkap basah sedang berkelahi. Di kantornya juga ada beberapa guru yang merupakan wali kelas siswa-siswa itu. Junsu juga ada di sana karena ialah yang melihat para siswa itu berkelahi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan marah. Perbuatan Yunho yang seenaknya masuk ke kantornya membuatnya malu di hadapan beberapa guru dan siswa.

Yunho menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Ia merasa sangat bodoh. Jaejoong pasti kini akan membencinya. Namun, ia sudah terlanjur melakukannya. Orang-orang yang berada di kantor Jaejoong sudah mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Jika ia harus mati, ia akan mati sebagai ksatria yang pantang mundur dan tak kenal kata menyerah. Sudah terlanjur basah, sekalian saja ia menceburkan diri ke kolam. Tenggelam atau tidak, itu urusan nanti.

Tak tahu malu, Yunho berjalan mendekat. "Kebetulan sekali ada beberapa orang di sini." Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia berbuat nekat begini. "Mereka akan menjadi saksi cintaku kepadamu. Bu Guru Kim Jaejoong, aku mencintaimu. Terimalah cintaku dan jadilah milikku!"

.

.

.

Cutenoona: kenyataannya memang ada yang seperti itu. Saya posting di Wattpad juga, tetapi belakangan.

Miss eliteminority.1111: mohon maaf saya sudah lama menghilang. Muridmu juga nanti dewasa juga kok. Hehehe.

BaekHill: semangat!

Serenade senja: tema cerita seperti ini sudah banyak. Ini juga idenya sebenarnya campuran dari cerita-cerita saya yang sebelumnya.

Danactebh: lanjut.

PhantomYi: yang sebelumnya memang coba-coba. Saya ingin mencoba menulis sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sekarang saya kembali lagi ke cerita dengan tema yang seperti biasanya.

Aii: terima kasih sudah membaca.

ELF japan: terima kasih. Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa _update_ cepat.

Bornjjeje: Yunhonya dibuat kekanak-kanakan di sini. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia akan belajar untuk menjadi pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab.

AMYKYUMINELF: _update._ Mohon maaf tidak bisa _update_ cepat.

Nadhiamn: itu ibaratkan _punchlinenya._


End file.
